Remember Me
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Bella is hit by a car and loses her memory. How will Edward cope with a fragile Bella who can't seem to remember that her boyfriend is utterly and completely in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

_Remember Me _

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the _Twilight_ series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1:_

"Bella, you need to hurry up!" cried my best friend, Alice Cullen, from outside of the bathroom door.

I smiled as I called back out to her, "Just five more minutes. It's not my fault that I'm taking so long. This dress you're making me wear is hard to get into!"

We were going to go out on a double-date to watch the new action movie that had just arrived in the box office. She, with her boyfriend Jasper, and me with my boyfriend Edward.

The thought of spending the night with Edward made me positively giddy, and I couldn't wait to see him. Goodness knows how long it took us to get together. But now that we were finally together, I couldn't have been happier.

"Are you done yet?" came Alice's persistent voice through the door.

I giggled to myself as I adjusted the straps of the dark blue shimmery dress she had forced me into wearing. With a last glance at my self curled brown hair and twinkling earrings, I headed out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"You look great!" Alice bubbled as she clapped her hands delightedly.

I grinned, "You're only saying that because you want to see Jasper."

Alice glared at me in mock outrage, "How dare you! You know you want to see Edward, too."

My stomach fluttered as I heard his name, and a deep red blush came over me. I still remember the first time I saw him.

It was in my second year of college. He had transferred to Forks University from somewhere in Canada and he already had the attention of all the girls in school. They giggled and whispered as they fawned over his auburn brown hair and intense green eyes. They fanned themselves when he took off his sweatshirt to reveal his chiseled physique. I can honestly say that I was not one of the fan girls.

Nope, I walked into my English discussion class and to my amazement saw a beautiful man sitting where in the chair I usually sit in. I blinked as I lost all coherent thoughts. Somebody jostled me from behind and I tripped over my feet and landed practically in his lap. I stammered an apology and red-faced, I turned and ran out of the classroom. I couldn't believe I had ditched class. I ran to the bathroom and it was there I met Alice. She asked me if I was okay, and I told her I had just made a complete idiot out of myself in front of the most handsome guy I have ever seen.

She smiled and listened to me babble on until she pulled me away from the sink and led me to the cafeteria. She sat me down in a chair and I smiled at her gratefully until I realized that _he _was sitting right besides her.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward Cullen."

I fainted.

So yes, I was not one of those girls fawning over him. I was already knocked out just from the sight of him. Needless to say, I was not able to form a coherent sentence until a few weeks later.

I couldn't believe I –

"Bella?" asked an amused voice.

I snapped out of my reverie and realized I had been daydreaming for the past few minutes. I blushed deeply and muttered an apology.

"Thinking about Edward?" she asked me.

I nodded my head as I smiled and she shook her head at me before proceeding over to our apartment's door and opening it to reveal two gorgeous men.

I smiled when I saw my boyfriend. To this day I still couldn't believe that he was all mine. I looked over at Alice to see her already huddled with Jasper as they whispered to one another. I stared at them for a few more seconds before I heard a deep 'ahem'.

Looking up into Edward's bright green eyes, I found myself swimming in them. His eyes were always filled with concern as well as love.

"Are you all right?" he asked me before scooping me in his arms.

I snuggled deep into his chest and nodded before throwing my arms around his broad frame.

"Are you two ready to leave?" asked an impatient Alice.

Edward spoke up, "Of course. Let's go."

And all four of us piled into Edward's silver Volvo and chatted about the movie we were about to see.

--

We slid into a booth at the local diner after we finished watching the movie, chattering about the various tactics that the director had used to make the film seem more real.

"Did you see the way he was blown up?" asked Jasper enthusiastically as he reached over to wrap an arm around Alice's small frame.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Next time, I think I'd rather see a romantic comedy, wouldn't you Bella?"

I nodded my head, "Definitely. I'd rather hear somebody say the words 'I love you' instead of hear his head get blown off."

"Hey, I liked that part!" Edward said as he wrapped both of his arms around my stomach and lay his chin on my shoulder.

"Of course you would. You're a guy!" Alice said as she shook her head at him.

The waitress suddenly broke our conversation when she asked us what we wanted to order. We gave her our orders – two whole supreme pizzas and a pitcher of Dr. Pepper – before settling in a debate about whether more cheese was better or more tomato sauce.

By the time dinner was finished, all four of us were exhausted. We each chipped in for a part of the bill and we slowly walked towards the car.

Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder while Edward was walking ahead of us to open the car door so we could be shielded from the cold air.

I shivered as I realized how cold it was. Was it this cold before? I raised my arms unconsciously to my neck and I came to the conclusion that I had forgotten my soft, cashmere scarf at one of the booths in the diner. I remembered I had taken it off once I came in and sat down.

"Edward," I said as I approached him. He was standing next to the passenger door, waiting for me to get in. He looked up at me, a question in his eyes. "I forgot my scarf. Let me go get it really quick."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get it with you?" he asked me.

"I'll go get it. After all, you gave me that scarf for my Christmas present. I can't just leave it laying there for some other girl to keep, can I? Besides, keep Alice and Jasper company."

Edward nodded, and I planted a brief kiss on his lips before turning back around and running towards the diner.

My eyes scanned the booths until they found the right one, and I grinned once I saw the scarf lying on the bench. Grabbing it, I wrapped it around my neck, shoved my hands deep into my jacket's pockets, and braced the cold air.

I smiled when I saw him waiting for me by the passenger's door. I ran toward him, but hesitated when I saw him look to my left and back at me. His eyes widened and he ran towards me, arms outstretched as if to push me. I followed his eyes and to my horror, a large white truck came barreling out of nowhere, its headlights shining straight at me. I stood there, unable to move. I was frozen to my spot. I turned my head to glance at Edward, and my worried brown eyes met his haunted green ones.

I started, but it was too late.

Everything went dark.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the _Twilight_ series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N**: This chapter is a flashback, which flashes upon events in Bella's life from past to present. I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta **Emiliana Keladry **for helping me with this chapter. Thanks so much!

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

It had been three weeks after the fainting incident, and I had steered clear of Edward ever since. Which wasn't easy, since my new best friend was constantly trying to set me up with him.

Of course that didn't mean I stopped staring at the back of his head in class. His auburn brown hair always looked windswept and tousled. Every now and then, I wished I could run my fingers through his hair. His clothes were always nice, and mostly consisted of designer brands. They fit his sculpted broad shoulders well, and managed to show off his muscular arms. Just staring at the back of his body – well, the back of his head and top of his shoulders – managed to make me drool.

I wasn't the only girl who wanted to make Edward Cullen mine. (Of course I would never admit that to anybody except myself.) It seemed as if every girl wanted him to herself. In English class, Jessica Stanley – one of the biggest flirts I had ever seen – pushed her desk over so that it was parallel with Edward's and asked him if he'd be interested in going over to her apartment for a 'study session' with her. I rolled my eyes at her, angry that she had pushed Edward out of my view. Apparently Edward wasn't too pleased either, and turned her down quite frostily.

"Bella!" Alice called out, as she came running down the halls to catch up with me.

Oh no! I desperately looked for an excuse so I could leave, but she had already caught up with me.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked me, as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I flushed and shook my head. "I've been … busy," I told her, hoping she'd buy my lame excuse.

She didn't.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Her bottom lip jutted out in a pretty way as she pouted at me. "I thought we were best friends, Bella."

I couldn't help but smile at the pixie-like girl standing in front of me. I realized how much I had missed her these past three weeks. I barely talked to her except to say a 'hello' or a 'good-bye'. She had been busy too, planning for the university Halloween dance.

"We are best friends, Alice. But you've been busy, too. How's the dance planning coming along?" I asked her, trying to steer the conversation into another direction.

She was not fooled at all. "I know what you're trying to do. You're avoiding me because of Edward!"

She grinned slyly at me, and when she saw me blush, she laughed, clapping her hands together delightedly.

"Bella, you can't avoid him forever. He's my brother, for goodness sake and you're my best friend. It's pretty likely that you're going to be seeing him a whole lot," she said knowingly.

I looked away, trying to pretend I was interested in reading a flyer that was taped onto the wall.

"You're the only girl I trust with him," she told me.

"Alice. I haven't even said more than two words to him. What are you talking about?" I asked her, completely baffled.

"When I saw you for the first time in the bathroom, something just clicked. It was like I knew you were meant to be with Edward. I know it may sound weird, but I just knew we were to be friends," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

I laughed at her bold prediction. "There are so many prettier girls than me, Alice. What makes you think Edward will even like me?"

She eyed me and shook her head in disbelief, "You're in college! How can you not have any self-confidence? You are really pretty, Bella. Seriously."

I shook my head, "Thanks for the boost, but compared to the girls that are throwing themselves at Edward … I don't think so."

"You know what you need?" she asked me, as she tapped a finger to her chin. "You need to go shopping with me. We'll buy you some new clothes, get you a new hair-do and perhaps some of that confidence will seep back into you."

"Alice," I moaned, "I don't like shopping very much."

"Too bad," she said as she linked her arm through mine and steered me towards the campus cafeteria. "You're going to have to get used to it because I intend to make you go shopping with me for quite a while."

--

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said Edward as he reached out a hand to shake my limp one.

"I … I dream about you a lot," I blurted out, before I began to blush a bright red.

He raised an eyebrow at me before smirking slightly, "Really, now? What do you dream about?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times. I was pretty sure I was going to faint again, if it wasn't for the arrival of Alice.

"Bella! What happened to you? Where are all the clothes I bought you?" she shrieked at me.

I tore my eyes away from Edward's green ones, and focused myself on the little pixie that was standing in front of me.

"You told me to arrive at your house by twelve, and I woke up at eleven fifty! I just tossed something on and came here as fast as I could," I explained to her.

I looked down at what I was wearing: faded blue jeans, and a V-neck long sleeved dark blue shirt. It didn't look _too _bad, did it? But then again, looking at Alice's cute pink top and matching skirt as well as Edward's form fitting green t-shirt and hip-hugging blue jeans that accentuated his cute little tush – I blushed bright red – I guessed that I probably could have dressed better.

She grumbled under her breath and began to pull me away from her delicious … I mean, handsome brother.

"You'll see him later," she told me as she gave me a glare before pulling me up the stairs and into her room.

--

"Alice tells me you like to write," said Edward as we sat around the Cullens' dining table eating grilled cheese sandwiches.

I nodded my head, "I'd like to become a teacher some day."

Edwards flashed me a brilliant and dazzling smile.

"You like children?" he asked me.

I nodded my head again.

"Do you play any sports?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. I felt a kick under the table, and looked up into Alice's laughing eyes.

"Say something!" she mouthed at me.

I turned to Edward, who at that moment stretched his arms.

"You have pretty muscles," I whispered.

Alice didn't even try to hold in her laugh. She burst out laughing, clutching the side of her body as she did so. Edward merely gave me an amused look.

"You dream about me and you think I have pretty muscles. What else do you think of me, Bella?" he asked me seriously, as his green eyes held mine much longer than they should have.

I wrinkled my nose at him and asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

He held up his hands as he protested, "Of course not! I just think you're a funny girl, Bella."

My stomach sank as he told me I was 'funny'. I bet he thought the other girls at school – Jessica and Lauren Mallory – were much better than funny. My face must have reflected the sadness that I now felt, for Alice gave her brother a punch on the shoulder.

"What do you think of Bella, Edward?" Alice asked him as she looked at him meaningfully.

"I don't know?" he replied, as he looked at her in a questioning way. "I like her better than those girls at school. All they do is fawn over me as if I was a trophy or a prize. It's annoying, and to tell you the truth, frustrating."

He stopped when he heard a soft gasp.

My mind suddenly froze when he began to talk about the girls at school. _I _was one of them. _I _fawned over him, too. _I _wanted him more than anything. My eyes began to tear up as I stoop up quickly from the table. Without thinking, I turned and ran towards Alice's room, and threw myself onto her bed.

How could his words hurt so much when I didn't even know him at all? I buried my face in my arms, and softly cried, agonizing over Edward and his stupid words.

"Bella," came a quiet and amused voice from the door.

"Go away," I told him, not bothering to look up since I knew I would be too entranced by his face if I did.

He didn't pay attention to my words, but instead walked over to where I was and sat next to me on the bed.

"Why in the world are you crying?" he asked me, as he began playing with a strand of my hair, absent-mindedly twirling it around his fingers.

"Y-you said you hated those girls at school," I said to him.

"And what does that have to do with you?"

I stopped for a moment. What could I say? _I love you more than anything and want to marry you and have your babies._ No, that was too dramatic.

But it didn't stop the words that came flowing out of my mouth, "I'moneofthosegirls!" I gasped in horror and rolled over onto my back, flinging a hand over my mouth. What was I talking about?

He gave a soft chuckle, "What was that?"

"I … I like you a lot, Edward. In fact, the only thing I think about is you. I haven't been able to clear any thoughts about you from my head. I stare at the back of your head in discussion, and look at you when you think I'm not. I think I'm crazy," I said softly, as I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear or see the rejection that he would give me soon.

After a few minutes of silence, I opened my eyes as curiosity got the better of me. I was surprised to see Edward sitting there still, as he stared down at me. My breath hitched in my throat when a hand came down to cup my cheek.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Y-yes?" I asked him, feeling my heart pound furiously.

"I think you have pretty muscles, too!" he told me, before tilting his head back and roaring with laughter.

My eyes clouded over, and I bit my lip. This was not what I thought he was going to say. He sensed my sadness and shook his head.

"I like you a lot Bella."

I gazed up at his green eyes.

"Really?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, and his face turned serious. I sat up on the bed, so that I was facing him.

He suddenly began to look … shy. It was quite adorable.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" he softly asked me.

My eyes widened and I nodded my head frantically.

"Yes!" came the loud voice that was not my own. Edward and I both turned to see a gleeful Alice jumping up and down.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other. Edward has been talking nonstop about you ever since you fell in his lap," Alice told me seriously.

"Alice!" Edward protested.

"Apparently, you surprised him. He was so shocked that such a beautiful girl was in his lap, he became quite…"

She was cut off by Edward's hand on her mouth. He had jumped off of the bed so quickly, that he reached her side in a matter of milliseconds.

He pulled her out of the room, and was back in a minute. Edward closed the door behind him, and looked at me worriedly.

"My sister … her imagination is quite wild sometimes," he said, looking away from me.

I giggled.

"So does that mean you think about me a lot?"

Edward glanced at me, and when he saw the twinkle in my eye, he let out a breath.

"So what do you say? Friday night?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "That would be perfect."

--

"Where are you taking me, Edward?" I asked him as he drove his silver Volvo frantically down Main Street.

"Why can't you relax and enjoy the car ride?" he asked me, looking over at me briefly and smiling.

"How can I when you're driving like there's no tomorrow? You're already going over the speed limit by twenty miles per hour."

"I just want to hurry to our destination so I can hold you in my arms."

"You're so cheesy," I told him, yet my heart screamed with delight at his words.

"We're here," he told me as he drove his car into a sandy parking lot.

"The beach?" I asked him, looking around. "Are we going to swim, Edward? Because you know I can't swim to save my life. And it's five in the afternoon. The water's going to be super cold and what if I drown?" I knew I was babbling, but I really did not want to swim in the icy cold water.

"Honesty, Bella; do you think I'd let you drown? We've been together for six months, and you still doubt your boyfriend?" he pouted.

I grinned at him, as I jumped out of the car. I ran to his side and jumped up to tackle him in a hug.

"Of course not!"

I had been dating Edward for a glorious six months. We hadn't fought yet. Well, okay we had, but only because I didn't want to go to the University Formal, and he did. He won, of course. I still couldn't believe that Edward Cullen had fallen for me. When I arrived at school six months prior, every single girl's jaw dropped as they watched me walk around with him.

Ever since then, most of the girls steered clear of me. They were too jealous to want to talk to me anymore. Not that I cared. I still had Alice and my other good friend named Angela Webber.

"Come on!" Edward said, as he scooped me into his arms and ran towards the sand. I shrieked with delight as he tried to throw me into the ocean.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you dare. You put me down this instant or I'm telling Alice you got the dress wet," I threatened.

Edward frowned, knowing how his sister could be when it came to clothes.

"Fine, fine," he said as he put me down. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

I took off my shoes and he took them into his other hand and reached for my hand with his free one. We walked along the edge of the shore, waters lapping over our toes. It was almost sunset. Seagulls cried out as they circled above our heads. The amusement park's lights on the harbor twinkled, and I could make out the Ferris wheel spinning. I was so happy to be with my boyfriend, that nothing else in the world mattered.

I gazed up into his handsomely chiseled face, before snuggling into his chest. He looked down at me briefly, and smiled lightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked, before taking off his jacket and putting it on over my light blue sundress.

The dress had two layers. The bottom layer was a solid sky blue, whereas the top layer was made of a sheer material that had a pretty print on it. When Edward had picked me up and saw me in the dress, his eyes had lit up, before a wonderful smile showed on his face. Every time I saw him smile like that, butterflies would fly around in my stomach.

"I'm fine, Edward," but I did not protest as he wrapped his brown jacket around me. I breathed in his familiar scent, and waves of happiness radiated off of me.

Every now and then Edward would look down at me, a smile on his face. I'd ask him what he was looking at, and he'd smile before shaking his head.

"Look!" he said suddenly.

I turned, and in that moment, I saw the sun burst with glorious color, as if to call out to everyone that Bella Swan was totally and completely in love with Edward. _In love_. I smiled to myself, thinking how completely correct they sounded. I saw Edward everyday, and talked to him on the phone as often as I saw him. He was always gentle with me, and would never raise his voice at me if he was disappointed or upset. He was always there for me, and I was so grateful to have him in my life.

The sun twinkled with brilliant color, splashing red, deep orange, purple across the fading blue sky. And the moment the sun faded from earth, Edward had given me my first kiss. His soft lips gently claimed mine, and all comprehendible thoughts of _everything _left me. All I could focus on was Edward, and how for this moment, we were the only two people who existed on the universe.

--

"Happy one year, Bella," said Edward when I threw open the door.

I hadn't even had time to throw my arms around him for a hug before he thrust a bouquet of roses under my nose.

"Oh, Edward! They're beautiful," I said, as I lifted my face up to his for a kiss.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips, before pulling me inside my house and closing the door.

"Edward? Why are there only eleven roses?" I asked him, not really caring but still curious.

"Because" he said, leading me over to the full length mirror that was in the hall, "when you stand in front of the mirror, holding those eleven roses, I see twelve of the most beautiful things in my life," he told me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and laying his head on top of mine.

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless. "Where do you get these lines?"

He smiled his crooked smile at me, and shrugged, "Not telling."

I pouted, but allowed him to kiss the top of my head.

"Come on. We're late for our dinner reservations," he told me, before pulling me out of my house and onto our date.

--

"Why were you talking to him?" Edward asked me, his green eyes flashing with anger, pain, and frustration.

"Edward! I couldn't _not_ talk to him. He was asking for my opinion on graduate school. He wanted to know if I was planning on going to any specific one," I told him, trying to reassure my boyfriend of one year, three months, and two days. Yes, I do keep count.

"He was touching your arm and smiling at you. And you were smiling back!" he growled.

"Edward, I can't help it when I smile!" I told him, trying desperately not to be frustrated with him.

"That Jacob Black is always talking to you. He's not even in our year. You know he likes you, Bella. I don't like you encouraging him."

"He knows that I have a boyfriend. Just because he likes me doesn't mean he'll steal me away," I cried out, hoping he'd see my point.

Edward leapt up from the chair he was sitting on – had been sitting on ever since I had come home to the apartment Alice and I now shared – and wrapped me in a tight hug.

He pulled away from me a little, and wiped the tears that were now streaming down my face. He kissed my lips softly, before whispering, "Don't cry, Bella. I'm sorry I made you cry."

"You are not going to lose me. Please don't doubt me, Edward. You _know_ how much I love you," I told him.

"I know," he told me, before kissing my lips hard, trying to make me forget all about Jacob and focus on _him._

"Bella!"

I heard a voice and I turned to see my Edward walking towards me. He looked the same as always. The light from above was able to shine down and show his off his perfect features to me. His hair was slightly tousled, as if he had just rolled out of bed, and his eyes were a clear green; however, he looked worried and troubled.

I smiled at him and tried to walk over to him. I wanted to erase his troubled mind, and instead fill it with thoughts of me. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not reach his hand.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Bella, wake up. Open your eyes."

I frowned. What was he talking about? My eyes were already opened, otherwise, how would I be able to see him?

"Honey, I need for you to open your eyes," he told me, his voice cracking with emotion.

Why was he crying? It hurt. I didn't like it. There was nothing I wanted to do more, than to soothe his anguish by planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Why oh why couldn't I see him the way he wanted me to?

"Open your eyes," he yelled at me. Commanding me in a way I've never heard before.

And to my surprise, I did. And I was met face to face with a man I had never seen before in my life.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and give me any feedback. I'd love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the **_**Twilight **_**series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: **This chapter is told in Bella's point of view, but it also switches to the third person point of view when Bella is not involved. Hope you enjoy it! I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta **Emiliana Keladry **for once again helping me fix all my grammar mistakes!

* * *

_Previously:_

"Bella, wake up. Open your eyes."

I frowned. What was he talking about? My eyes were already opened, otherwise, how would I be able to see him?

"Honey, I need for you to open your eyes," he told me, his voice cracking with emotion.

Why was he crying? It hurt. I didn't like it. There was nothing I wanted to do more, than to soothe his anguish by planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Why oh why couldn't I see him the way he wanted me to?

"Open your eyes," he yelled at me. Commanding me in a way I've never heard before.

And to my surprise, I did. And I was met face to face with a man I had never seen before in my life.

* * *

_Chapter 3: _

"W-who are you?" I demanded, as my eyes swept the room frantically. Where the heck was I? Why was there a heart monitor next to me? Was I … was I in the hospital?

I realized I was on a bed with different wires connected to my body. As I gazed around the room, the white walls and fading pink design screamed to me that I was a patient. I took in the disheveled appearance of the man in front of me, and I realized I had no idea who he was.

"Tell me. Who are you? Why am I here?"

The man was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed I was laying on. His head was in his hands, and it seemed as if he was in pain. He looked up for a moment, and I caught a glance of his brilliant green orbs, gazing sorrowfully into mine, as if trying to wake me up from a dream I was having.

He looked truly tired, and as he spoke, it seemed he spoke with incredible difficulty.

"Bella," he said, softly. "Do you truly not know who I am?"

His voice was heart-breaking. But, who was I to care? I had no idea who he was. He could be a thief or an imposter for all I know. But on the other hand, he was incredibly good-looking, despite his tousled hair and messy clothes.

"Bella!" he cried out in anguish. "Please try to remember me. Please," he cried.

My look of confusion must have been too much for him because he began to rock back and forth on the chair, as heart-wrenching sobs emerged from his throat.

"It's all my fault," he was murmuring. "It's _all _my fault."

Just as I was about to reach out to give him some words of comfort, the door to my room burst open, and two frantic people came bursting into the room. Like the crying man, I had no idea who they were.

--

"Let me in!" Alice cried, trying to evade the hospital attendant who was guarding Bella's room.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cullen. Only one patient in at a time … I'm under strict orders from your father to make sure that that rule happens," he said, his voice wavering as the little pixie tried once again to fly past him and into the room.

"Alice, just wait. Edward will be out soon," Jasper said, as he enveloped her in a hug. His voice calmed her down just a bit, but she was still anxious to see her best friend.

"She's been in the hospital for the past three days, Jasper. What if … what if something happens to her? What if she … what if…" she trailed off; the tears started streaming down her face and onto the plain white t-shirt she had thrown on the day before.

"It will be okay. At least we know that we can see her anytime we want. It's a good thing your father works here in the hospital," Jasper said, trying to soothe his girlfriend.

"It's not fair that we can only see her one at a time!" Alice cried out, as Jasper led her away from Bella's door.

All of a sudden, they could hear deep, gasping sobs coming from inside of Bella's room. Alice's face immediately became grim, and she marched right up to the man.

"Look, I don't care _who_ you are, but if you do not let me into see my best friend, I will go to my father's office and tell him to fire you!"

The man gulped, and he scurried away from the door, before Alice all but knocked it down.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

--

I raised an eyebrow at the cute, but odd couple. The woman was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt, and she had on a pair of plaid shorts. She was short – pixie-like – but her personality was vivacious, I could already tell. Her short black hair was quite a mess, as there were hairpins all over, but it looked good on her. The man who she had pulled into the room was tall and lanky, and he had soft blond hair that fell into his eyes every so often. He too was wearing a white shirt with a big stain as well as some basketball shorts. They both resembled the man that was currently rocking himself back and forth next to me; They had dark circles around their blood-shot eyes, and the two men had not shaved for their was stubble on their faces.

"Why are you all calling me 'Bella'? I have never heard of that name before." It was quite frustrating how all of them kept saying 'Bella' and 'Bella' every time they saw me." Maybe she is next door?" I told them, trying to be helpful.

The woman's eyes widened and she raised a hand to her mouth.

"Edward," she gasped, as tears began to leak out of her eyes. "W-what happened to her?"

I frowned. I was _fine_ thank you very much!

"Can somebody please tell me what in the world is going on here? How is it possible that the three of you know who I am, but I have no idea who you all are? And why do you all smell so bad?" I asked them. It was true. They smelled as if they had not showered for days.

The man who was next to me had stopped crying once I had started to speak. He raised his head to look at me, and I was dazzled by the perfection of his wonderfully chiseled face. There was nothing I could find wrong about him. His eyes were deeply filled with anguish - anguish that I wished to comfort. His lips were cracked and as he swept his tongue over his lips to moisten them, I immediately wished he would kiss me. And then I blushed. Who am I to think these thoughts? He probably had a girlfriend, what with him being so handsome and all. I shook my head to rid myself of the trance that I had fallen into, and I waited for their response.

"It seems as if Bella has forgotten her memory," Edward said quietly, as he tore his eyes from mine to stare at the couple.

I _what?!_

--

"She's coming to!" cried a relieved voice.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as the room spun dizzily around me. W-where was I? When my plain brown eyes met the wonderfully concerned green ones, it came back to me.

"I lost my _memory_?" I asked them in disbelief.

The man – Jasper – nodded his head as he held his, I suppose, girlfriend close to him.

"Do you remember who we are, Bella?" he asked me.

I thought hard, trying to come up with a memory that involved one or all of them. But I drew a blank.

"No. Sorry," I said, my shoulders sagging in defeat.

The other man – the handsome one – groaned as he punched the wall. "This is all my fault!" he cried again. Seeing the blood on his hand, he began to swear.

I gasped, but Jasper quickly put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What do you remember?" asked Edward, almost as if he was afraid of my answer.

I searched my mind for some sort of memory, but I drew a blank. _That's odd_. I was able to carry on a conversation, but I had no recollection of anything. I began to panic. _Why _couldn't I remember anything? What was wrong with me? My chest began to heave, and I felt like throwing up.

Edward got up from his chair and put his arms around me, trying to comfort me. He murmured into my ear words of comfort, and quite amazingly, I did begin to calm down. "It will be all right, Bella. Don't worry. I'm here and I always will be," he said softly.

My heart began to pound. Even though I did not know who he was, I couldn't help but feel a trickle of excitement that he seemed to care about me so much. But the girl he loved – loves – was not me. He did not love me. The words hit me hard, and I pulled out of his embrace.

"I don't remember anything," I quietly said to the three gorgeous people standing in front of me.

Edward's face was pained and I realized I must have hurt him when I pulled out of his arms. He closed his eyes briefly, before looking away and focusing on the wall opposite of him. Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder again, and Alice leaned against the wall, looking at me sorrowfully.

The door flung open again, and an equally handsome man walked into the room. His features resembled that of Edward's and a bit of Alice's, but he was older and his eyes seemed to hold wisdom as well as pain. He wore a white robe, with a stethoscope around his neck. On the front pocket of his robe, the name _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ jumped out at me.

"Doctor?" I asked him, not knowing what to do. My lack of memory seemed to be pushing Edward to his edge, as well as affecting the other two people in the room. And I had no control over it.

He smiled briefly at me, before acknowledging the other people in the room.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice," he began, "I'd like to speak with you outside, if you don't mind."

The three walked outside, and he gave me a tight smile, before following, closing the door behind him.

Who was I? Apparently I was named Bella, and I had the hottest boyfriend ever. Alice and Jasper were probably my friends. I wanted nothing more than to remember something of my past. Anything! Any horrible memories, any sad or funny memories … but nothing would come to me. I closed my eyes, and leaned back against my pillow.

What have I become?

--

"What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" Edward demanded the second the door had closed behind his father.

"I'm afraid it isn't good, Edward," he said, as he looked into his son's troubled eyes.

"What is it?" Alice pressed on, urging her father to speak.

"She is suffering from post-traumatic amnesia due to her head injury. A few of the nerves shut down, causing her to lose all recollection of the past. The car accident must have been so frightening that her brain just shut down and refuses to remember anything," he said sadly.

"Will she get better?" Jasper said, clutching Alice close to him. He knew how much Bella meant to her and to Edward.

"Time will only tell," he said softly. "There isn't anything else the hospital can do. If we put her on some sort of medication, it might affect her memory loss. She _is _able to be released to go home, however."

Edward's eyes lit up. "When can she leave?" he asked him.

"Now," he informed his son. "But, because she has no idea who the three of you are, you might want to explain to her the situation before taking her anywhere. I'm sure she is already traumatized enough," he said, smiling at the three 'children'.

"I'll leave you alone for the time being. If you need anything, remember to call me or Esme. She's concerned for Bella, as well," he said, mentioning his soft-spoken and kind-hearted wife. He turned away and walked back to his office, leaving the three adults to themselves.

Edward sank into a chair, clutching his hair as he muttered and groaned to himself.

Alice exchanged a look with Jasper, and each sat next to him.

"It's not your fault, Edward. Who were you to know that a car would hit Bella? She was just going to get her scarf…" Alice said.

"That stupid scarf!" roared Edward. "If only I hadn't given it to her, then we wouldn't be in this mess. If only _I _was the one who went to get it!"

Jasper gripped Edward's shoulder. "There are so many 'if only' statements that you can say. None of which is going to help Bella, Edward. She needs you."

"I can't believe I almost lost her," Edward said, his voice breaking. "I … if she died, I … I don't know what would happen. I can't lose her! I can't," he cried out, his voice shaking as a few tears rushed toward the corner of his eyes.

"We'll all be here for her. I called Emmett. He said he's going to bring Rosalie by tomorrow to make sure Bella's all right," Alice said softly, her heart going out to her brother.

A quiet, but beautiful voice broke into their thoughts.

"Edward?"

--

It had been at least half an hour since the four of them had gone outside. Curiosity got the better of me, and I slid off of my bed and opened the door softly. I saw Edward sitting on the chair, holding his head. He looked up as he said that he couldn't lose 'her', and my heart nearly broke. He looked so utterly sad and in despair, that I wanted nothing more than to comfort him with a hug, or maybe a kiss.

I walked over to them and decided to interrupt their talk.

"Edward?" I asked them, saying the first thing that came to my mind. I mentally hit my head. _Why are you so dumb?_

Edward's head immediately shot up, and his eyes met mine. I saw hope shining in them, as well as love, but when he saw my curious ones, the hope died out. All that was left was grief and guilt.

"You need to get back into bed," Alice said quietly, taking my arm into her firm grip.

She led me back into the room, and helped me into bed.

"I know that you don't remember anything, but … I want you to know that we will always be here for you. I'm Alice Cullen. I'm your best friend, and have been since I moved to Forks," she said, smiling at me.

I nodded my head. _A friend_. I had a friend!

"This is Jasper," she told me, beckoning towards him. "He's my boyfriend, and Edward's best friend. And Edward is … he's your boyfriend and you are the love of his life."

I blinked.

"I don't mean to come on strong, but we all care for you deeply, and want you to know that we love you."

Jasper nodded.

"Why are you two dressed so … funny?" I couldn't help but ask.

Alice looked down at what she was wearing and she shrieked. Her scream brought Edward running into the room, his eyes panicked as he looked around.

"What am I wearing?!" she cried out in horror, as she gazed at her plaid shorts. "It's horrible! And Jasper … your … your shirt is disgusting!"

Jasper smiled warmly at me. "Alice here loves fashion. This will probably be the only time you will see her wear something that is not up to par according to her. But of course, you are always beautiful to me," he told her, as he swept her into a hug and kissed the tip of her nose.

I stared at them, entranced by the love that seemed to flow between the two. Their relationship made me yearn for one, yet I was alone. I had nobody.

Edward seemed to notice my sadness for he walked over to me and sat down.

"I'm Edward," he said slowly, fumbling as to what to say.

"You are so incredibly handsome," I blurted out, before flushing a deep red.

He paused, and a small smile came to his face, "Why … thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

He then seemed to remember the situation he was in, and his face fell ever so slightly.

Oh boy. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I notice I get a lot of hits, but only a few reviews per chapter. It would be very wonderful if everybody could review and just tell me their thoughts!


End file.
